Less Than Perfect
by dumpling47
Summary: One-shot, movie!verse. Howl gets sick, and finds himself surprisingly vulnerable - thank goodness he's got Sophie to take care of him! Mostly fluff.


_**My first Howl's Moving Castle fic! Reviews are lovely, as always (:**_

**P.S. -**_** Let's assume the castle was rebuilt, even though it got destroyed in the movie ...**_

* * *

Howl was always throwing a tantrum about one thing or another, so it was only logical that Sophie wasn't giving him the time of day now. He was making all sorts of bizarre noises from the bedroom, and it was all the hatter could do not to roll her eyes.

"Such a drama queen," Calcifer muttered. He'd been freed long ago, but he liked to pop in occasionally for a visit.

"I'll say," Sophie said, grinning.

At that moment, however, there was a tremendous sneeze that shook the entire foundation. Sophie looked up in the direction of Howl's room.

"Maybe it _is_ serious," she pondered aloud.

"If it'll get him to shut up, go for it," Calcifer suggested.

Sophie took the stairs two at a time, knocking at the bedroom door. She didn't even care that the room was sure to be filthy (then again, when wasn't it?). All that mattered in that moment was her husband's health.

"C-come in," a voice croaked.

Sophie cracked the door open. There was Howl, looking ... oh, God. He literally looked like death. His hair, back to its blonde hue, was wet and sticky against his perspiring neck and forehead. His eyes were glassier than ever, almost as they'd been when he was heartless. He seemed to have grown thinner in only a few short hours - and not a good thin, either.

"Finally decided to check up on me, huh?" he muttered, ever the jokester.

"Not funny," Sophie said, stepping over to the bed.

"No, don't! It's probably contagious."

"It's probably something only wizards get," Sophie responded. "I honestly don't know how you contract such illnesses, Howl. I'm very worried about you."

Howl smiled weakly, sitting up a little. "I'm hideous," he said simply.

"No, you're not. I'm not going to play into your vanity and tell you you're gorgeous, though."

"You wouldn't," Howl said with a laugh, which soon turned into a cough.

Sophie shushed him gently. "You're shaking the whole castle, you know," she said, pulling a blanket over his slender frame. "Can I bring you anything?"

"Soup would be nice," he admitted. "I can't seem to make it myself. Not in this state."

"Your magic's not working?"

"Not as well as it once was. It's not a problem, though." Howl closed his eyes momentarily, looking more childlike and peaceful than ever. "Where's Markl?"

"Out doing your bidding. I doubt he even knows you're sick."

"I sent him out when I thought I might be contracting something," Howl admitted. "I don't like him seeing me vulnerable."

"Why?"

"He looks up to me so much. I don't want him to -"

"To what? See you less-than-perfect?" Sophie said, half-menacingly. "I'll have you know something, Howl - I think he'd like you just fine, even when you're sick. Hell, if he looks up to you when you're prancing about -"

"Er, Sophie? You don't have to finish that thought."

"Right." Sophie grinned, kissing his cheek gently. It was very warm, so she proceeded to feel his forehead. "You're a mess," she said. "I'll get you that soup right away."

"Thanks."

* * *

That evening, Howl's condition was improving, if only slightly. Sophie tucked him into bed, smoothing his hair back from his face. His eyes were closed, and by all means he appeared to be asleep - and so Sophie took the brief moment to admire him.

He really was quite beautiful, though she'd never directly admitted it, even to herself - until now, that is. He was just the right body size, tall and a bit effeminate, with all that blonde hair and such clear blue eyes (clear when he was healthy, at least). She hated seeing him like this; knowing that he didn't feel well. She ran a hand through his hair again, wondering how someone so wonderful could ever go for a plain girl like her.

Pushing such thoughts aside, she scooted in close beside him, burying her head in the crook of his arm. She was just falling asleep when she heard him stir awake.

"Where's Markl?" he asked again, a bit deliriously.

"He came in about an hour ago," Sophie said. "Don't worry."

Howl nodded, wrapping his arms around Sophie. "I love you," he said, letting out a big yawn.

"I love you too, Howl. And I hope you get better soon."

"Sorry for shaking up the castle so much."

"It's nothing. I prefer your flamboyant self to this sickly one, though."

"I do, too."

They both laughed quietly. After awhile, Howl fell asleep again, and Sophie knew it was time to leave - she didn't want to disturb his rest, after all. She made to get up from the bed, but Howl's arms around her were strong. She finally submitted, lying back down in bed and curling up with him, not even caring that he would probably sneeze on her at some point, or something. It didn't even matter now.

All that mattered was that they could share this moment together - and that they'd be able to share many more in the future, whether in sickness or in health.


End file.
